frostyfireshungergamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Xolani Satine
Xolani Satine is the male tribute from District 2 who volunteered for the 21st Hunger Games. Biography Xolani was born and raised in an impoverished neighborhood in District 2. He lived with his father and mother until the former's demise. Due to his skin color, he was constantly a victim of discrimination. Xolani was referred to as a "reject from Eleven" and was given unfair treatment at the Career Academy. This includes how they never formally taught him how to fight, since they believed he had enough experience "fighting in the streets." When he was eleven years old, his father was killed by a Peacekeeper who unjustly accused him of stealing from a convenient store. Xolani watched his father get shot, and the memories still haunt him. He lives a mile away from his best friend, Zina Loudres, and her family. The two's mothers often play board games together. Zina is the only person to know Xolani's true reasons for volunteering. Anguish: The 21st Hunger Games Different Worlds Coming Soon . . . '' Tribute Stats General *'Placing:' *'Days in Arena: ' *'Kills:' *'Alliance:' **Lorcan Estrelle **Veira Faustus **Honoria Brantlie (until second day of training) **Tycho Searling **Mayuri Odelle **Taneli Masarie *'Token:' His father's cross necklace Strengths *'Physical strength.' Weaknesses *'Combat skills.' Storylines *'Earning a better life for his mother.' Xolani and his mother live in relative poverty compared to the rest of District Two. In "Different Worlds," he explains that he's volunteering to help his mother and him have a better life. *'Dealing with discrimination.' Due to his skin tone, he is constantly referred to as "the reject from Eleven" from the other boys in Two. In "A Twist of Fate," Veira makes racially derogatory comments to him, leading to their hostility. *'Hostility with Veira.' *'The cafeteria attack.' During "Introductions," he verbally attacks Skagen and Octavian due to their meekness. After Eulalia rescues the two, he says that the three fo them "are dead," implying that he will target them. Personality *'Personable.' In "Different Worlds," Xolani is shown being polite and friendly to his mother, Zina, and Mrs. Lourdes. However, it is heavily implied that he only displays this side to people he trusts. *'Fearless and selfless interior.' Although he knew the risks of volunteering, he decided to do it anyway to try to create a better living for his mother. As such, he is very much a "momma's boy." *'Hard exterior.' Despite his softness with his family and close friends, he displays a menacing facade in front of the other tributes. This is first displayed in "Introductions" as he terrorizes Skagen and Octavian. He continues acting strong and resilient in the Career alliance, especially around Veira. *'Observant.' Relationships * '''Zina Loudres (best friend). ' * Honoria Brantlie (district partner, former ally, acquaintance). * Lorcan Estrelle (ally, acquaintance). * Veira Faustus (ally, enemy). * Tycho Searling (ally, acquaintance). * Mayuri Odelle (ally, acquaintance). * Taneli Masarie (ally, acquaintance). Trivia *In the initial notes, he was defined as a "main character." However, he was demoted to a "supporting character" in Part II: The Capitol. Category:Tributes in the 21st Hunger Games Category:Tributes from District 2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive